IWF Thursday Night SmackDown (June 1, 2000)
The June 1, 2000 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the IWF's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 30, 2000 at the Tacoma Dome in Tacoma, Washington. Results ; ; *Matt Hooper & Josh Hooper defeated IWF Tag Team Champions Too Cool via disqualification at 4:32 when Kane, still in possession of Triple K's world title belt, came to the ring and hit a chokeslam on Josh. **After the bout, Kane did the same to Scotty 2 Hotty. **Moments later, Kane grabbed a microphone and said that if Triple K wanted his belt back, he should come out and take it. **The champion then came out with IWF Women's Champion Kaila Matteson, with Triple K asking that Kane do the right thing and walk up the ramp to give him back his title. **After Kane said he wanted a title shot, Triple K said that the only way he could become #1 contender would be to beat the champion in a non-title match later in the show. **If he was successful, Kane would get a world title match at King of the Ring. **Kane agreed and referee Earl Hebner returned the belt to the champion. *'KOTR Qualifying Match:' Kurt Angle defeated Bradshaw with a reversal into the Olympic Slam at 2:46. **After the bout, Bradshaw kicked Angle in the head and followed with a powerbomb. *IWF IC Champion Chris Benoit defeated D'Lo Brown via submission at 4:16 after reversing an attempt at the Sky High into the Crippler Crossface. *Terri Runnels defeated The Kat in an arm-wrestling match after she spat water in her opponent's face as Kat was about to win. **Jerry Lawler was the guest MC for the event. **After the contest, Kat attacked Terri and gave her the Bronco Buster but Lawler pulled her off and wanted one done to himself instead. Kat declined and left ringside. *The Undertaker defeated X-Pac & The Road Dogg (w/ Tori & Vince Matteson) in a handicap match at 2:25 by pinning X-Pac with a chokeslam. **Mid-way through the bout, DX attempted to leave ringside but was blocked by The Dudley Boyz. **After the match, Taker hit a chokeslam on D-Von Dudley. **[Matteson did guest commentary for the bout. Due to pre-match stipulations, Taker became the #1 contender to the world title and would receive a title shot at the King of the Ring. *Chris Jericho defeated Hardcore Holly at 3:05 with the Lionsault after Jericho dropkicked Holly into Chris Benoit on the ring apron, causing Holly to hit his head against the steel chair in Benoit's hands. **Benoit came ringside mid-way through the contest. *The Rock defeated Edge & Christian (w/ Shane Matteson in a handicap match at 5:51 by pinning Edge with a spinebuster and the People's Elbow, despite interference from Shane Matteson. **Due to pre-match stipulations, the Rock became the #1 contender to the world title and would receive a title shot at King of the Ring. **Had Edge & Christian won, they would have become #1 contenders to the tag team titles. *'KOTR Qualifying Match:' Crash Holly defeated Albert (w/ Trish Stratus) at 1:26 by reversing a powerbomb attempt into a sunset flip. **After the bout, Trish shoved Crash into the steel ring post on the floor and Albert followed by hitting a torture rack into a slam back inside the ring. *Kane defeated IWF World Champion Triple K (w/ IWF Women's Champion Kaila Matteson) in a non-title match at 5:16 with the chokeslam as Triple K attempted to hit Kane with a steel chair. **Prior to the bout, Kane grabbed a microphone and caused referee Tim White to leave, then said Earl Hebner would be the referee for the bout. **After the bout, Kane held the world title belt over his head while the champion was laid out underneath him. **Due to pre-match stipulations, Kane became the #1 contender to the world title and would receive a title shot at King of the Ring. **This was Hebner's surprise return after being gone a month. Other Segments *Included The Undertaker circling Vince Matteson's limo with his motorcycle upon Vince's arrival to the arena. :*Without Matteson being aware of Triple K's agreement with Kane, Vince gave Taker a chance at a title shot at the King of the Ring but he would have to defeated both X-Pac & Road Dogg later in a handicap match. *Featured Shane Matteson talking with Edge & Christian upon their arrival to the arena, with Shane saying The Rock had been recently calling him asking to be #1 contender. :*Shane then told Edge & Christian that if they beat the Rock in a handicap match, they can be #1 contenders for the tag team titles but if Rock wins, he'll be #1 contender for the world title. Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Tony Chimel Image Gallery 6-1-00 SD 1.png 6-1-00 SD 2.png 6-1-00 SD 3.png 6-1-00 SD 4.png 6-1-00 SD 5.jpg 6-1-00 SD 6.jpg 6-1-00 SD 7.jpg External links